rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Felix
Felix is a mercenary affiliated with the New Republic on the planet Chorus. He is first seen in Finders Keepers, looking down on Blue Team (and Simmons) from a cliff, and is surprised upon realizing who they are. Felix serves as a main supporting character in Season 11. Overview Felix is a mercenary with a sense of humor and great respect, as shown with his interactions with the Blood Gulch soldiers. He's similar to York in personality and being laid back. Like Locus, Felix is comparable to another popular mercenary, Deadpool from Marvel Comics, as both are humorous mercenaries who has a rivalry with another mercenary. When the planet Chorus underwent a civil war between the New Republic and the Federal Army of Chorus, Felix aided the New Republic and seems to have a rivalry with Locus, a well known mercenary of the Federal Army. Upon learning that the Reds and Blues, which many believed to be the greatest soldiers in the galaxy, crash landed on Chorus, Felix intended to go rescue them in hopes they would be the "key" to end the civil war. Role in Plot Rescuing the Reds and Blues Felix spots the Reds and Blues from atop a cliff and appears surprised to see them and recognizes them. He later catches a brief glimpse of Locus cloaking, which troubles him. Afterwards, he heads to Red base and speaks with Lopez 2.0, where he informs him that he will get the group out soon and adds that someone else is watching them before leaving, startling Lopez 2.0. Felix takes on a more active role in Neighborhood Watch, saving Washington from a bullet to the head, courtesy of Locus, by activating a Hardlight Shield. Unfortunately, Locus wounds him in the leg with his sniper rifle. Despite this, Felix displays a high level of aggression towards Locus, calling out several profanities, before the latter disappears. After Doc tends to Felix's leg, Washington interrogates him, where the latter explains that the Reds and Blues are considered to be the greatest soldiers in the galaxy for taking down Project Freelancer. He then proceeds to tell them that they have crashed on the planet Chorus, a small world long forgotten by the UNSC after the war between the humans and the aliens. Because of the lack of UNSC law on the planet, the inhabitants attempted to govern themselves, but this failed and eventually led a civil war between the New Republic and the Federal Army of Chorus. Felix, working for the New Republic, asks for the group's help in the war, but they decline. Nonetheless, Felix tells them to prepare for an attack. Battle at Crash Site Bravo As the group fortify their defenses, Felix tells Wash more about Locus, in that he is a very dangerous mercenary who takes on the name of his own armor. Wash then asks how Locus has access to cloaking technology, in which Felix explains that the Federal Army of Chorus has access to various pieces of advanced technology and encourages Wash to get back into his own habits, prompting Wash to return to his original steel armor color scheme. After the Reds and Blues complete their fortifications, Locus and the Federal Army attack, prompting Felix and the Reds and Blues to engage them. During the battle, Felix acts as second-in-command of the group, but Locus and his soldiers incapacitate most of them. Fortunately, Felix's backup arrives and aids in the fight, allowing Felix to inform Simmons, Grif, Tucker, and Caboose to retreat to the caves. Though the four are reluctant to leave their comrades, they follow Felix to the caves before it's sealed off and go to the Headquarters of the New Republic. There, Vanessa Kimball, the leader of the New Republic, informs him he won't be fully paid, much to his understanding. Felix later gathers the remaining Reds and Blues to meet with Kimball, who convinces the four to join their faction. Personality Felix is portrayed to be a humorous and kind individual, similar to York. Despite being a mercenary, Felix keeps a positive mood and makes jokes even when in danger, such as in FAQ during his interrogation. However, he is quick to become stern and serious during combat. Felix also seems to have high morals, as he shows disgust toward the Federal Army's methods and is willing to give his life to protect the Blood Gulch teams. Like Locus, Felix has respect for the Reds and Blues, due to their reputation and seems to be supportive towards them. Skills and Abilities Combat Along with his witty attitude, Felix is very capable in combat. He's shown to be a quick thinker in Neighborhood Watch, as he saves Washington from a headshot from Locus. Felix uses his Hardlight Shield quite effectively, as he was able to protect the teams during Locus' attacks. Also, he has been shown to have skills with his DMR during the battle at the crash site. Communication Skills Because of his social characteristics, Felix has excellent communication skills, which has earned him the trust of several characters. For example, when he's being interrogated by the Blood Gulch soldiers, he stays calm and answers their questions with detail, earning Simmons' respect. He's also able to convince 'Headquarters' to send reinforcements despite unknown reasons. Felix eventually begins to earn Wash's trust and acts as second-in-command after they are attacked in Ready…Aim… Kills In Fire, Felix is able to slay several Feds using his DMR. Federal Army soldiers - S11.png|Several Federal Army soldiers Trivia *Prior to his name being revealed, Felix has been given many fan nicknames, such as: Orange Guy (for the orange trim on his armor), DOG (D'ude with '''O'range & 'G'ray), '''MOGG (M'ysterious '''O'range and 'G'ray 'G'uy), '''Sunkist (as his armor color is similar to the same named soda product), and Scout (referring to his Scout helmet; similar to Locus having a Locus helmet). *His armor consists of a Scout helmet, a Soldier torso, Venator right and left shoulders, Twin-Plated forearms, XG-89 Narrow legs, and midnight visor. *In FAQ, Felix states two other soldiers were with him to come rescue the Reds and Blues, but they were killed before arriving at the canyon. *Felix reveals that he obtained his Hardlight Shield from a corpse of a Federation soldier in Ready…Aim… Category:Characters Category:New Republic